Blood Sisters
by midnitelullybye
Summary: Sakura and her sisters Saya and Diva are chiropteran queens.Saya is fighting against Diva and Diva is fighting against Saya.What if each sister tries too get Sakura on their side?Will good overcome evil or the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

BLOOD SISTERS

CHAPTER 1: PROFILE

Saya:

Age: 16

Eye color: Brown

Height : 5'6

Weight : 101

Hair color: Black

Gender: female

Diva :

Age: 16

Eye color: blue

Height: 5'6

Weight : 101

Hair color: blackish bluish

Gender: female

Sakura :

Age :16

Eye color: green

Height: 5'6

Weight: Pink and Black

Gender: Female

This is the tale of three sisters who are all on either the good or bad side. And for them It's either kill or be killed.

Me : Thank you for reading please read and review it will make me very happy and if you review I will update faster.


	2. Chapter 2

BLOOD SISTERS

Me: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 2: Awakening

" Diva, I have news for you" said Amshel as he entered the room that Diva was currently laying in.

"What is it" asked Diva as she rose from the position that she was laying in on the bed.

" We've found your sister" said Amshel

"Hmm, so my sister has finally been found" said Diva as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"We will have her on our side before the other queen figures out we have located her" said Amshel

"Have you forgotten that my sister hasn't gained all her memories" said Diva as she glared at him.

"You're right but her chevalier might remember her sister" said Amshel as he tried to explain what he meant to Diva.

" You're right so I want her here as soon as she awakens and make sure her chevaliers are with her" said Diva

"Yes Diva" said Amshel as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

' I wonder where my sister has been sleeping for the past thirty two years' thought diva as she sat on the window seat and stared at the city below.

RED SHIELD BASE

"Wait are you telling me that Saya has another sister beside Diva" said Kye

"Yes, her name is Sakura" said David

"And you don't know where she is and there is a possiblility that Diva already knows where she is" said Kye as he paced around the room he was currently in.

" Yes and if we don't move quickly Diva could have Sakura on her side in a matter of seconds" said David

"And how are we supposed to do that" asked Kye

"We got a lead that she was in the ruins of Japan" said David

"Why is she so important" asked Kye as he looked David in the eye with a really hard stare.

"She could determine the fate of us and the chiropterans" said David as he stood and began to leave the room, he closed the door behind him leaving Kye by himself.

'Maybe this war is more serious than I thought' thought Kye as he left the room too. When he left he went to go look for Saya and Hoji.

Me: well that's all for chapter 2 remember if you leave reviews the more and faster ill update I want up to 4 reviews to keep going.!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

BLOOD SISTERS

Me: To all the fabulous people who reviewed thank u so much it makes me very happy when people review. Anyway here's the third chapter of BLOOD SISTERS.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter3: Meeting Again

Amshel entered the room Diva was in for the first time that day. When he entered Diva looked at him and waited for him to speak. When he didn't say anything Diva spoke first.

" What is it" asked Diva as she turned to fully face him.

" Your sister has finally awakened and she wants to see you" said Amshel as he moved away from the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for bring her in" said Diva as she got up to fix her hair and dress.

The door opened and a girl with long pink and black hair entered she was wearing a black skirt that flared out at the knees and a red Chinese style shirt she had a flute in her hand. Behind her there were two men they were both wearing black and had an expressionless face.

"Sister so good to see you again" said Diva as she went over to hug her sister who hugged her back.

" Its good to see you too, but do you want to explain why I woke up in an underground ruin" said Sakura as she put her hand on her hip.

" We all woke up in weird places" said Diva as she led her sister to a couch that was located by the window.

" Speaking of we where is our sister Saya" said Sakura as she looked at Diva in the eye.

" She's turned against her own kind" said Diva as she looked away because she knew what was going to happen.

Sakura's eyes began to glow a really bright green. And when she spoke her words came out harsh.

"What do you mean she turned on us" said Sakura as she turned to face Diva.

"The Red Shield took her from us and brainwashed her but she says she joined them on her own free will" said Diva

" Well then ,we're just going to have to pay our dear sister a little visit" said Sakura as she smirked.

"I'll have a helicopter ready for you by the morning" said Amshel as he left the room to start getting everything ready.

'Sister you are in for a rude awakening' thought Sakura as she went back to looking out the window.

RED SHIELD BASE

"Why do I keep hearing this music" asked Saya as she looked at Hoji who in turn looked back at her.

"What do you mean" asked Hoji

" I keep hearing this flute it sounds like Diva's song" said Saya

" Oh no "said Hoji as he nearly dropped his bow that he was holding.

"What is it Hoji what's wrong" said Saya as she went to his side.

" Saya your sister has finally awakened" said Hoji

"What I don't have another sister" said Saya

" you don't know her because…..

Me: Well, that's the end of chapter 3 haha I did a cliffhanger if I get more than 10 reviews ill update as much as possible. Read and review people read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

ME: hey guys I know you guys expected this to be another chapter but its not sorry I haven't been updating lately I was going to this weekend but my granny wouldn't let me get on my computer I mean seriously its my laptop anyway I plan on updating sometime this week don't worry and do you guys think I should write a story about bleach and twilight or maybe another Blood+ crossover or all three let me know and ill try to do it. Let me know.

Ja'ne

Midnite lullybye


End file.
